


Skinny Love

by Yagami_imagaY



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas has been in an abusive relationship for years, telling everything to his best friend and secret lover Mathias. Mathias and Lukas have been in love for years and they both know it. The only issue is; Mathias wants Lukas to admit it but Lukas won't do that. </p><p>-mentions of rape, abusive relationships (aka domestic violence), cheating, and attempted suicide- </p><p>~If you have any issues with anything in this fanfiction please contact the writer~</p><p>=All right to Hetalia and it's characters are reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya-san=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, starting to get a headache from staring too long. I've been trying to do a report for the last three days and it's due tomorrow. I only have my starter on the page. 

_Domestic violence should not be tolerated.  
_

That's all I can write. There is no way I can finish the report without being found out. Sure I'm not an 'A' student but it is a chance to speak out about something I'm very well against. 

I heard the front door open, breaking me from my thoughts.   
  
"Lukas! I'm hoome!~" Mathias yelled from down stairs, the door closing shut behind him. 

"I'm upstairs." I said, just loud enough that he could hear. 

Mathias and I have a very close relationship. He's my only _real_ friend, and the first to become something to me other than just an acquaintance. He knows ever little detail about my life. He was the one to get me out of my house after his family found out what my father was doing. He was like, that older brother that I never had.   
  
Mathias walked into the room that we shared and flopped down on his bed. "How was your day, Mr. 'online collage only goes to class twice a week'?" He asked. 

"It's been hell thanks for asking." I said and placed my head on my arms that were folded across my desk. "What about you?"

"Ah, fine. I came back here because I have a few hours before my next class. Psychology!" He said and sat up, pulling a binder and a laptop out of his bag. "I have work to do but I'm sure ya need help on yours. Come're." He said and waved me over.  
  
I sighed and got up, picking my laptop up and walking over to him. He patted the bed in front of him and smiled. I sat down and placed my laptop in front of me. Mathias smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I winced and bit my lip. 

The Dane frowned. "Lukas, you didn't tell me. Now tell me what happened." He said. 

"Nothing hap-"

"Lukas. Tell me now. We had an agreement. Did he hurt you again?" He asked sternly. 

I sighed, giving up. "Ja he did. But you can't do anything about it." 

"Lukas, this isn't good for you. You need to leave him. He's literally causing you pain. He's acting just as you're dad did, and I know you don't want that." He said and looked at me. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I know he doesn't. But if I try to leave he'll kill me." I said and looked down. 

"Lukas, tell me exactly how you feel."

I looked at him. "If your going to use some of your stupid psychiatrist crap on me you should just leave me alone."

"Just trust me." 

I sighed and nodded. "I feel trapped, scared, angry, and over all I feel like shit. I want to do something but I can't. Sometimes I wish I were de-"

"Don't you dare say that!" He said and looked at me. "Lukas, if anyone deserves death it would be him." He hugged me tightly and pulled me so I was in his lap. "You are amazing, beautiful, smart, and kind. You deserve someone better than that bastard." He said and grabbed on of my hands lightly. "You need to take my advice, not as a doctor or and psychiatrist, but as a friend. You need to leave him, he's doing nothing for you but causing you pain." 

"You have to be there or have some form of law enforcement at the house, or near the house. I need some type of safety..." I said and looked down. 

"Will do, my friend Alfred is from the military, I'll have him bring someone." 

I turned to the Dane and hugged him. "Thank you. I'm going to do this friday alright. So I have some time to plan what to say..."

Mathias nodded and hugged me back tightly. "Alright, I just don't want to see you hurt more than you already are."  
  
"I'm not hurt...I'm passed that...I'm broken."   
  
And that's exactly what I was afraid of being in the first place.   
  
Days later Berwald came to the door.   
  
"Lukas. You need to come to my house today." He said, anger in his eyes.   
  
I looked down, slightly fearful of what he was going to do today. "O....Okay.."   
  
I went to step out to the door, just before I did Mathias pulled me back. "Lukas and I have plans....we're taking a trip to pick up the rest of his things from my house in thirty minutes." Mathias said, sending Berwald a protective glare.   
  
Berwald glared at me, his eyes full of anger, jealousy and hatred. "Fine. But Lukas will be coming to my house when he gets back." He said, stepping closer to me and leaning towards my ear. "You're in for it when you get back." He whispered, and kissed my cheek before turning and leaving.   
  
I slowly closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down the door slowly and pulling my knees to my chest. Mathias kneeled infront of me and placed a hand on the side of my face. I flinched and jerked away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lukas. I couldn't let him hurt you again while I knew I could do something to spare you some time." He said and pulled me closer to him softly, laying my head on his chest. "I 'll come with you to help you leave him. I can't stand seeing you like this. It hurts me. I hate seeing people I love in pain."   
  
I nodded and hugged him lightly. "Let's get out of the house. I want to leave for the night..." 


	2. Two

Mathias looked over at me as he drove down the desolate rode. "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah...just worried..." I said and looked down. 

The Danish man reached over and grabbed my hand which was resting on the armrest. "It'll be okay. We'll spend the night away so he won't be able to mess with you." He said. "But you might want to turn your phone off." 

I gave him a confused look.

"You can be tracked through your phone. Just to be safe you should turn it off before we leave town." He said. I nodded and reached into my pocket, pulling my phone out and turning it off. "Good boy." He said and smiled over at me a little. "Lukas...I think now is a good time that I talk to you about something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a really long time."   
  
I looked over at him. "Ah...okay."

He smiled looking towards the road. "You know I think extremity highly of you, and I think- no, I know that your the best thing that has ever happened to me." I rolled my eyes. "Bare with me, I know this all sounds really cliche." He said and giggled. "Lukas, I was going to wait until after we did the whole Berwald thing but I don't think I can wait." 

I chuckled a little.

"I love hearing you laugh, even just a little. It's a relief to hear it every once in a while. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. What I want to say is serious." He smiled over at me and gripped my hand a little tighter. "Lukas I wanted to ask you to-"

I smiled. "Ja." 

"I didn't even as-"

"Doesn't matter. My answer is yes." I said and giggled. 

Mathias smiled brightly. "You'll really go out with me?" He asked in surprise. He pulled the car over to the side of the road.   
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Not even seconds later he was unbuckled and leaned over me, his lips pressed to mine lightly. I blushed and didn't move, debating on kissing back and jerking away. 

The other smiled and pulled back, looking at me. "I'm going to make sure you never feel anything but loved from me. And I promised you, I will never, ever, lay a hand on you in a negative way." He said and held my hand. "I'm going to make you feel like a prince." 

I smiled a little and placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure? I'm going to be very troublesome." 

He nodded. "Lukas, I've been living with you for eight years. I know you're going to be a handful, but I don't care. I love you no matter what." 

**time skip**

I felt someone shake my arm lightly. "Lukas, we're at my parent's house." A voice said. 

"Hnn..." I rubbed my head and laid my head back down. 

"Want me to carry you?" He asked. 

I nodded a little. Mathias chuckled and got out of his side of the car. Not long after my door was opened and he put one arm under my legs and the other around my back and waist, lifting my out of the seat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on my chest, closing my eyes. 

The taller walked to the door, knocking on it. 

The door was then opened. "Mathias! It's so good to see you dear!" A voice said, sounding quite happy. "Is that Lukas? He must be sleepy." The voice said. I looked and saw Mathias's mom. "Well, no use in you two standing outside, come in." 

Mathias stepped into the house, holding me closer to him. 

"You two have grown so close. I haven't seen either of you in nearly a year." His mother said. "Is Lukas okay?" 

I nodded and Mathias answered for me. "He's had a ruff couple of days...his boyfr- ex boyfriend hasn't been treating him very nicely." 

I remained in the Danes arms for about twenty minutes until his mother offered food and then he walked into the kitchen, setting me down in a chair. 

The two talked for a while before saying they're goodnights. 

"Wanna go upstairs to bed?" Mathias asked and looked at me. I shook my head. "You okay?"

"No....I'm not sure actually..." I said and looked at him. "I feel....strange..." He sat down in a chair next to me. 

Mathias scanned my face for a minute, trying to figure me out. "Talk to me as a friend, not as a therapist but just tell me exactly how you feel." He said and smiled a little. "I'm here for you anytime you need me."

I looked down and sighed. "I don't know how to explain it...it's a mixture of being scare and excited....and I think happiness." I said. "It scares me a little...I don't even know what I'm feeling..." 

Mathias smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Could you possibly be feeling loved?" 

I nodded. "It is a possibility..." I said. "But i'm scared..."

"It's your fear of being hurt or getting hurt." The Dane got on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes. "I'll tell you this again. I promise you, I will never. Ever. Hurt you even if you hit me, yell at me, tell me that you hate me. I could never hurt you. Not in a million years." 

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "You know this is going to be really hard for you...you know how insecure and untrusting I am..." Mathias smiled up at me. 

"I know. I'm ready to take on all of the responsibilities of being yours." He said and laid his head in my lap, nuzzling my legs. "I'll make sure that you feel loved and your treated like a queen." 

Smiling, I stroked his hair. "You don't have to go that far, but I love that you want to go that far for me." I said and brushed my thumb across his cheek. "You deserve so much more than me." I said and looked at him. 

"Don't say that. The only one I want is you and that's it. I won't settle for anything else, and I won't accept anyone else." He said and smiled, gripping my hand tightly. "Besides, I've only been trying to get you to go out with me for five years." He said and giggled. 

I smiled and nodded. "Alright...but if I ever become too much let me know..I don't want to be a burden." 

"That could never happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias and I sat there for a while in silence, his head still on my lap and my hands running through his hair softly. 

Mathias smiled and closed his eyes. "I bet this looks really cute. We probably look like a couple." 

I smiled and leaned down to his ear. "That's because we are one." I said and chuckled. 

Mathias nodded in agreement. "Yes we are~ and that means we can do couple things right?" 

I nodded in reply and Mathias stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of Jegmy seat, moving and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and locked my hands together behind his back, holding onto him and leaning back a little. 

"Jeg elsker deg~" He said and smiled. 

I smiled and looked up at him. "Jeg elsker dig osgå min got~"

Mathias chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are, but more importantly your my idiot." I said and smiled up at him. He nodded and kissed my cheek. 

"That I am."

We then walked into the living room, turning on the tv and going to watch something, anything that was on. Mainly just for background noise. No more than five minutes later my phone went off, ringing rather loudly. 

I groaned and sat up from where I was, checking my phone and laying my head in Mathias's lap. 

It was Berwald. I looked to Mathias and answered the phone hesitantly, sitting up. 

"Hallo?" 

"Lukas...what time should I expect you home tomorrow?" His voice rang coldly through my ear. 

I froze, and then sighed. "Maybe in a couple days. There's a bad storm here and it may take a bit for us to get home." I lied, look at Mathias and shrugging. 

"Listen to me. If I find out you've done anything. At all. With Mathias, both of you will be-"

Mathias then took the phone from me. "I swear to god if your threatening Lukas I'll-"

Berwald must have been saying something because Mathias stopped. I hugged Mathias and took the phone back. I mumbled a goodbye and hung up, immediately turning off the phone afterwards. 

"Damn him...I hate him so much." I said and threw the phone across the room. Mathias nodded and hugged me tightly too him. "What did he say to you?" I asked, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing of any importance." Mathias replied, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry he did that. My brother can be a dick sometimes..." 

I looked at him. "He's you're brother? Then why don't you have-"

"He was adopted....that explains the major personality difference..." He said and hugged me. "i'm sorry you have to put up with him...he's so ungrateful of what he gets..." He mumbled and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "I'm so sorry..."

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, kissing his forehead. "It's alright. I don't care about him anymore. The one I care about is in front of me right now." 

Mathias nodded and smiled. "Okay love~ are you ready to go up to bed?" 

I nodded and hugged him. He moved me so I was straddling his waist and stood up, gripping the underside of my legs lightly to support me. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, holding onto him tightly. 

Once we were upstairs he put me down in his room and smiled, walking to his closet and pulling out a t-shirt. "You can wear this to sleep in." He said and kissed my cheek, handing it to me. 

I nodded and then got a worried expression. Turning away from him, I pulled off my shirt and took off my belt and then shoes and socks. 

I heard movement from behind me, signaling to me that Mathias had moved. I slipped off my pants and quickly put on the shirt, pulling it down as far as it would go, attempting to cover the fresh red marks on my legs. 

Mathias turned and frowned. "Lukas...let me see." 

I sighed and pulled up the shirt a little, just showing my legs, showing many scars, red marks, and bruises. 

"Lukas...what did I tell you about doing this? You know it won't get you anywhere. It's going to hurt you more than anything...it hurts me seeing it..." He said and sat down on his bed, patting his lap. "Come're...let me see them." I walked over to him, looking down as I sat on his lap. The Dane brushed over the scars and red marks lightly. "I wish you never started doing this..." 

Mathias continued to look at my legs. I looked down and moved a hand to wipe my face. 

"Look at me." He said and forced me to look at him lightly. He sighed. "You're a mess..." He then started to wipe my face and then kissed my cheeks. "calm down okay..." 

I sniffled and nodded, hugging him tightly. "I-I'm sorry...it just happened..." 

He nodded and hugged me back, rubbing my shoulders. "I know, it's alright. You'll get passed all of this, I know you will. Calm down." He said, kissing my forehead. "I love you....no matter how many scars you have." He whispered to me, holding me close. 

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder, just crying silently into his shirt. Mathias held me for a while before situating my legs so they were draped over his and laying down with me, reaching over to turn the bedside light off. 

He hummed quietly, rocking me a little, trying to keep me as close to him as possible. He eventually started to sing quietly. 

I admit, his voice was not the calmest or prettiest when he sang but it calmed me down a lot more than anything else could. He used to sing to me when we were younger. Every time I would become upset or scared I would go to him. He would hold me and try to console me the best he could. He always made me feel special and like I was his everything. 

But every time he offered to go out with me I refused him, saying that he wasn't my type. He always offered, every year on my birthday he offered, and even Valentines day, but it's just now that I took him up on his offer. 

And I'm happy that I finally did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to yelling downstairs in the living room. 

Startled and scared I jumped up, going to hide in the closet. I hid, covering my ears with my hands to muffle some of the noise. 

Mathias soon open the door and got down next to me, pulling me into his lap and holding me close, kissing my forehead lightly and cradling me. "I'm so sorry...I never thought he would come here...I'm so so sorry..." He said and held me close. "No matter what I refuse to let him hurt you. I'll risk my life so that you don't get hurt."

I nuzzled his chest and whimpered, hearing footsteps thump up the stairs heavily. 

By the way they sounded I knew he was drunk. I just knew that he would kill me if he found me while in this state. I stifled my sounds and breathing as I heard the door creak open. It was long. Too long. 

All I wanted was for him to beat me at this point. The anticipation was too hard to bear. 

"Lukas? Honey are you in here?" The Swede's voice rang in my ears. It sounded loving. That's what scared me the most. He never, ever, called me honey. "Baby, please come out...I know you're scared but I promise I won't hurt you." He said. I felt the door shift and i leaned into Mathias more, biting my lip to hold back a whimper, crying silently. 

"Berwald, honey, I promise they aren't here. They left with your father to go get some things." I heard Mathias's mom say, sniffling a little. "I've called the police, they'll be here soon. I suggest you leave." 

He stood up, acting like he was going to walk away. I shook a little, knowing what was coming. 

In a split second the closet door had been flung open and I screamed, clinging to Mathias tightly in fear. 

Berwald growled angrily, gripping my hair tightly and yanking me back by my hair. I screamed and kicked, grabbing at his hand and hitting it, scratching his arm, doing everything I could to get him to let go.  

Mathias stood up, pulling his arm back and punching Berwald in the face hard.

The Swede stumbled back and held his nose, letting go of my hair. 

I scrambled towards the door of the bedroom, crying and shaking, and locking myself in the bathroom.

I had a plan for the day that this happened. I already knew what I was going to do. 

Wrapping my hand in a towel, I punched the mirror as hard as I could, shattering the glass. After which I'm sure they heard the sound because footsteps came thumping down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

"Lukas?! Please tell me your okay!" Mathias yelled, his voice ringing in my ears. I was out of it, not saying anything, too scared to speak. 

I picked up a long piece of the glass from the mirror, contemplating on how I'll hurt Mathias if I do this.

I slid the piece of glass across my arm long ways in a vertical line, shaking as I did so and dropping the glass onto the floor and hearing it shatter. After a few minutes everything went black. 

As I laid there bleeding for over twenty minutes I heard someone bashing on the door. 

I couldn't move but I could see and hear it, kind of like being in a start of paralysis. It was a terrifying feeling. I wanted to be able to tell him that I was fine and not to worry but I made a mistake. 

As the world started to go black and get fuzzy around the edges the door finally burst open. 

Mathias's face was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

 

"-est and counselling. He's going to need all of the support he can get from you and your mother. The other has been taken into custody by the police and is being questioned. It'll take time but Mr. Bondevik will get better." 

I groaned and rolled onto my side. My entire body hurt and my head was pounding. I lifted a hand to my forehead and saw something move to my left. 

"Lukas?" A voice asked. 

I looked over and saw Mathias, then then looked down shamefully. 

"Lukas, I'm so sorry this happened..." He said, rubbing his face. It was red like he'd been crying. 

I looked at his hand that was holding my right one firmly. "A-are you mad at me?" I asked in a quiet raspy voice, cracking a little.

Mathias shook his head and kissed the back of my hand. "No sweetie. I could never be mad at you for something like this. I know that you regretted it afterwards, and I'm so sorry that I let it get this far out of hand." He said quietly. 

I nodded a little and pulled my knees to my chest. "I was so scared....I-I thought I was really going to die..." I said and started to shake. 

Mathias looked at me and then sat on the edge of my bed. "Do you want a hug?" 

With out response I lunged forward, hugging him tightly and holding onto him. "I'm so sorry!" I said and shook, still holding onto him. 

He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. "I know honey. Calm down. You'll be able to go home in a couple days okay? They need to keep you here to make sure you don't do anything else to hurt yourself." He said quietly. 

"C-can you stay with me?" I asked and sniffled, looking up at him. 

He smiled softly. "I'll see if I can okay honey? I know you don't want to be alone right now, and I know your scared, but if you have to be alone I have to leave you alone, but I promise I'll come back tomorrow if I have to leave." He said and kissed my hand. 

I nodded and hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry...."

He rubbed my back. "I know honey....I know...." I shook he head and whipped my face. 

"Am I a bad person?" I asked, sniffling and looking at him. 

He shook his head. "No honey. You're just having a rough time." He said softly. "I'm so sorry that you've been hurt so much by him. I promise I'll try to repair what he's broken."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and a comment ^-^


End file.
